Of Ornaments and Lilies
by JustAnotherHufflepuff
Summary: James and Lily are decorating the Christmas tree and suddenly James can't take it anymore...


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Characters. I just write mini stories about them**

**WARNING: SMUT! This story has extreme sexual content. If you do not want to read about sex, do not read any further! **

_Written for 12 Days of Jily Smutmas. Day four Prompt: Oral and Ornaments._

* * *

"I can't reach any higher." Lily pouted, standing on her tiptoes as she decorated the tree she and James had picked out.

"I'll get you a little ladder, love." James kissed her cheek. "Although, I think our tree is looking lovely. It was great of Dumbledore to let us pick out our own for the Head's Common room."

"Yeah, it was." Lily agreed, climbing up the steps on the ladder James had brought over. "Hold onto me so I won't fall." She said firmly.

"I won't let you fall." James grabbed onto her hips as Lily continued to hang up different colored glass balls onto their tree.

"Good." Lily smiled to herself, hanging up a glass ornament with hers and James's pictures in it on the tree. "Just a few more to go... How's it looking?"

James glanced up, but instead of looking at the tree, his eyes were drawn into his girlfriend's skirt. He groaned slightly, noting how the thin material of her thong hugged her pussy lips and he could make out the wonderful shapes of them. He moaned at the sight of her bare arse and how the thong strap fit perfectly in between her glorious cheeks. "Fucking beautiful..." He groaned, grabbing her arse cheeks and leaning up, burying his face in her pussy.

"James!" Lily gasped, nearly loosing her balance at the sudden contact to one of her most sensitive areas.

James groaned again, pulling her off the ladder and carrying her over to the couch where he immediately set her down and spread her legs, tearing off the thong somewhere in between. "You're so sexy..." He mumbled before diving down and shoving his tongue directly into her tight cunt.

"Oh god!" Lily moaned, sliding her hands into his hair. "Fuck, James! What's gotten into you?"

James just groaned, driving his tongue as far into her tight pussy as it would go. He reached up and unhooked her skirt,throwing it to the side. He ripped off her shirt and did the same to her bra, groaning at the sight of her breasts as he added a finger to his tongue work. She was so wet now and it was driving him mad... not to mention the sweet scent that was making his bulge in his boxers grow at an alarming rate.

"Oh that feels so good! Right there, James!" Lily moaned loudly, tugging roughly at his hair. If anyone could make her scream, it was James, and she was nearly there. "Faster!" She moaned, squirming against him.

James smirked, knowing his girlfriend was close to her end-not that it would stop him. He planned on driving her to the edge twice. He added another finger and quickened his pace, rubbing faster and flicking his tongue along her clit to drive her completely insane.

"Yes! Oh yes, James!" Lily cried out, finally coming to her orgasm and releasing her juices all over James's face and hand, not to mention the couch. "Thank you..." She breathed out, suddenly realizing he had no intention of stopping.

James winked up at her, adding in two more fingers and rubbing her pussy faster than he ever had. His tongue was still just as smooth as he ran it repeatedly over her clit and then would dive into her pussy as far as it would go. He moaned, lapping up her juices as he enjoyed pleasuring her completely.

"Fuck, James!" Lily moaned again as James's four fingers and tongue worked expertly at her pussy. "Oh Godric, I'm going to cum again!" She moaned, grinding herself against James's face.

James moaned at her words, quite sure that he would mess his pants if Lily kept cussing like that. He only worked her faster, flicking his tongue across her clit a last time.

Lily exploded with a mess of jumbled together curse words and nonsense as she reached her second orgasm. This one much bigger than the last. Her fingers were entangled in James's hair and she looked completely content as he lapped up her remaining juices and sucked off his fingers. "What was that for?"

"Love you, Evans." He winked, kissing her gently so she could taste her own juices on his lips.

"Love you too..." She moaned, relaxing against the couch cushions. "I'll get you back. Don't worry."

* * *

**Author's Note: Hi again. Sorry this one's short as well but I just put out two in one hour because it's really late-almost dawn actually and I'm tired. But I hope you enjoyed it. It seems like I'm the only one that's writing for smutmas (that I've seen actually) so I feel like I need to write for everyday. Reviews ****please! **


End file.
